This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Acoustic systems, such as ultrasound systems, are used in a wide variety of applications. For instance, ultrasound can be used for medical imaging, for non-invasive surgical techniques, for geological surveying, for leak detection, and other purposes. Typically, these systems include an ultrasound transducer or other source that emits a relatively high frequency (e.g., 1 to 5 megahertz) ultrasound beam.
Mechanical and/or fiber-optic ultrasound sensors (e.g., hydrophones) have been proposed for calibrating an ultrasound transducer or for detecting other characteristics of the ultrasound beam. However, these conventional ultrasound sensors can be prohibitively expensive. They can also be easily damaged, especially when exposed to high pressures. Furthermore, these sensors can include piezoelectric elements, and these elements may not provide sufficient sensitivity for certain applications.